Lie to Me
by Pilla Jeffrey
Summary: Post “Selfless”. The lie that changed their destinies is finally discovered. CHAPTER 9: WHAT LIES BENEATH IS UP!
1. Willow

TITLE: Lie to Me  
AUTHOR: Pilla Jeffrey  
EMAIL: mah219@yahoo.com   
CATEGORY: Missing Scene/Epilogue, Drama, Angst   
PAIRING: mild hints of Xander/Anya, Willow/Tara, and based on the Buffy/Angelness of "Becoming".  Mainly Scooby Friendship.  
SPOILERS: "Selfless", "Becoming", "Passion", "Seeing Red", "Two to Go", "Grave"

SEASON/SEQUEL:  Season 7  
RATING: PG  
CONTENT WARNINGS: language   
SUMMARY: Post "Selfless".  The lie that changed their destinies is finally discovered.  
STATUS: Work In Progress   
ARCHIVE: Fanfiction.net, anywhere else, ask.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Buffy__ the Vampire Slayer.  If I did, I can guarantee you that:  Spike would not be some Angel copy; Angel and Buffy would be together; and all my favorite semi-regulars would be alive (Jenny, Joyce, Tara).  But since I'm not Joss Whedon, we can effectively say I don't have anything to do with owning Buffy or making any money off this product.  All original characters and ideas are mine, though, so don't archive without my permission!   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Was I the only one whose skin crawled when you heard Xander lie about Willow's message to Buffy in "Becoming"?  I was so upset that no one except Xander ever knew…until "Selfless" aired.  Now Willow knows, but Buffy doesn't?  This is my attempt to get Buffy into the loop, while fitting in Willow's betrayal and Xander's guilt.  Angsty, I know, but I think that it needed to happen eventually.  Enjoy!_

**Chapter One:  Willow**

            Willow looked at the spot where D'Hoffryn had stood.  She had finally convinced him to intervene, but at great risk to her own mental and magical strength.  How many times did she have to be reminded of what she had done?  Obviously she damn well didn't want to be told what a great vengeance demon she'd make.

            This whole situation had her blood boiling.  First finding that dorm full of dead boys and then finding out that Xander had lied about her message to Buffy that fateful day years ago.  She couldn't—she _wouldn't take it anymore._

            Her first instinct was to cry.  That's what Willow did, right?  Cry.  But there was still that passionate anger, that dark power, lingering in her veins, threatening to overwhelm her.  And for an instant, she let it.  She felt this torrent of ire, and needed to let it out.  She couldn't stop it.

            Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Xander's apartment, banging on the door.  Finally the door swung open reluctantly, causing her fist almost to slip and come into contact with Xander's face.  The sight of him made her wish her fist hadn't missed.

            "How could you?  How could you tell her that, Xander?!"  Willow, after stepping on eggshells with her friends for the past few weeks, exploded.  "How could you not tell her I was going to restore Angel's soul?"

            Xander looked at her, his features old and heavy with pain.  "Willow, I don't want to talk about this now."  His fingers curled over the edge of the door and he slowly began to close it.  Willow pushed the door open and walked inside his apartment.

            "You'd better want to talk about this now.  How could you tell her that I said 'Kick his ass'?  We could have saved Angel from a hundred years in Hell if you could have told the damn truth and not put words in my mouth!"

            His eyes flashed.  "Willow, I don't want to talk about this now.  I am sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do and that I don't know right from wrong.  Angel, evil vampire who killed Miss Calendar, deserved it.  He deserved whatever he got when that hunk of stone sucked him up.  I never liked Angel and will never like Angel.  He's the very thing that we are supposed to get rid of."

            "Yeah, and Anyanka, vengeance demon and mass-murder, deserves life?!"  Willow spat out hotly.  "What the hell are you trying to prove, Alexander Harris?  That you're some god who can run our future?  Well, guess what?  You don't know what's best for all of us.  Maybe if you didn't meddle so much, this world would be a better place!"

            "If I didn't meddle, there'd be no world, would there Willow?  You would have destroyed it."  Xander shouted, instantly regretting the words that passed from his lips.  "I didn't mean that."

            "The hell you didn't."  Willow's eyes darkened, the harshness outlined by a rim of tears.  "You think that I don't know that I deserve a thousand years of pain for what I did?  It was hard, cruel, and malicious.  But at least it was justified.  She murdered twenty boys in cold blood."

            "Justified?  Killing is never justified, not even for you, Willow."  Xander's voice had a harsh edge to it.

            "You cannot pass judgment on me!  You don't know how it feels to lose the person you love the most in the entire world."  Willow's anger was the only thing that stopped her from breaking down into tears.

            "I think I do.  Because, hey, Buffy practically killed her tonight.  And at least Anya was willing to sacrifice herself to bring those boys back to life.  That's more than what you did for Warren.  His body is still bloody and skinless six feet un—" He broke off the verbal onslaught, seeing Willow's tears.  He walked toward her, enveloping her in a hug.  "I'm so sorry, Willow," he whispered, pulling her closer.  "I know you regret what you did.  I know that you miss Tara.  I miss her, too.  And I'm sorry for not telling Buffy about restoring Angel's soul.  I was rash, angry and—"

            "Stupid.  You're so stupid.  I'm so stupid.  Life's so stupid.  There's no point, is there?  Whether we're sent to Hell at age 200 or killed by a bullet at 22 it doesn't matter."  She sniffled, trying to stop her crying, but couldn't.  "I wanted to help Buffy so much…she loved him, and I wanted to give him back to her.  Why couldn't you just give your best friend one moment of happiness?  S-she….they could have…."

            "Shh," he murmured, smoothing her hair.  "I'm sorry, Willow.  I should've told Buffy.  I will tell Buffy."  He pulled back, looking into Willow's eyes.  "It's okay, Wills, it's okay."

            Willow gave him a hollow look, her pain finally wearing away any anger she previously felt.  "It's never okay," she whispered, bitter, yet distant.  "Xander, promise me, not matter what, we will always be best friends.  Me, you, and Buffy.  Forever," Willow sniffled, trying to regain composure.  "I can't lose you guys.  I need you."

            Xander was shocked.  Willow had steadily, ever since sophomore year when Buffy came and changed everything, evolved into a confident individual.  She'd hidden herself, her true fretful nature, under personal guards placed after Oz left and a ton of magick that brought her spiral into darkness.  Suddenly, it was like seeing vulnerable Willow again, behind the magicks.  It was a comforting sight to see.

            "We'll always be here," he assured her, hugging her firmly once more, then letting go.  "No matter what."

            Willow smiled, content in that answer.  "I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Xander?"

            "Yeah," he whispered as she left, closing his apartment door behind her.  Now he just had to keep his promise and tell Buffy about Angel.

Thanks for reading!  Please review! ;)

Next Chapter:  Xander Tells Buffy…


	2. Buffy

A/N:  Sorry for taking such a long time.  I've been seriously busy.  Thanks to all who reviewed (I think that has got to be the most reviewing I've gotten for a single chapter before).  To address your specific comments:

Leanne8582: I had a hard time coming up with a title and actually thought of the episode title Lie to Me ironically.  I really liked the title, but then you figure this story has nada to do with people wanting to be vampires, so no real connection plotwise.

Devildog25:  I understand where you are coming from.  I like Xander.  Heck, I LOVE Xander (my fav ships after B/A involve Xander, so you'd think there's something clicking in my brain).  I understand that the Lie needed to be told.  That's what this chapter addresses.  It gave the cooling-down period you stated, and probably saved the world.  The Willow blow up was kind of just unreleased tension.  This whole episode she'd been quite high-strung, and I figured it was time for her to snap.  I think that she had been trying too hard to be tranquil after going all evil, and suppressing it all just made her blow.  The spell, however, is something I think Xander had no control over (remember the resolved face?) and, even though it started her downward spiral, Willow probably doesn't connect it to him lying.

Don't worry about big words; my vocabulary is not exactly the crème de la crème, to insert a random cliché in.  As for a non-original plot, well, hey, the characters aren't even mine in the first place, so you know my creativity is lacking.  And Xander is not going to leave town.  I would never let Buffy touch a hair on his body.  So, instead, she can cry and go emotional.

And as for being a B/Aer after all these years and writing about this, I've only been a Buffy fan since season 5 reruns.  Anything else I saw on T.V./DVDS recently and this episode ("Selfless") tied in with it well.

Buffy Fan:  He is going to tell her he lied about Willow's message, not tell her that Willow cast Angel's soul back into him (I think that was what you were getting at).  I don't quite understand what you mean by Xander being right and Angel not being "dead", because I believe I stated nothing about killing Angel.  If this was about the lie being the right thing to do, I also get that as I stated before.

Final thanks to Keysuna, Eliza Rosenberg, AnGeL GiRl and da for their reviews as well.

Additional Author's Note:  This chapter is a bit B/Xish, but only because back in season two Xander still cared about Buffy, IMHO.  However, in our current timeline, this only serves as a friendship/bonding time.

Disclaimer:  Still own nothing.  I was thinking of bribing Joss with a bright, shiny nickel, but then realized I didn't have a nickel, so negotiations are ongoing.

**Chapter Two:  Buffy**

            Buffy sat.  And thought.  And ate ice cream.  And listened to Dawn snore.  And basically sat still in the shock of everything that had happened with Anya.  Anya, who started out as an enemy, turned into one of her best friend's lovers, and then reverted back to her true nature.  Anya, who killed.  Anya, who Buffy set out to kill.  Anya, who traded in her best friend for what was right, and would've sacrificed herself if D'Hoffryn had let her.  Buffy laughed.  The original Anya would never have done that.  Xander had really touched her.

            Buffy sniffled, taking in another scoop of ice cream.  She had never been a big ice cream fanatic, but sometimes, when she was really down, fudge mint cookie dough ice cream was the only way to make her smile.  She didn't know why; it just had a comforting effect on her like the comfort of a lover long forgotten.  She ate another scoop.

            She had seen Xander's face.  He'd been trembling with fear: fear that Buffy would actually kill Anya, fear that Anya would kill Buffy, fear that he would lose the woman he had once wanted to spend his life with.  Buffy knew his pain, but needed to be that hard Slayer once more, not just for his sake, but for hers.  She knew that if she thought about it too much, she wouldn't have the guts.  She couldn't send another friend to the torment of Hell.

            She blinked back the tears, remembering the look on Angel's face.  Confused, completely trusting in her, loving her.  And what did she do?  Stab him in the heart.  If only she could've saved him, held him off a bit longer….but what was the use?  She couldn't change the past any more than change her destiny.

            The doorbell rang, and Buffy wiped the tears forming in her eyes, putting down the ice cream.  She got to the door, reluctantly opening it.  "Xander."  She gave him a light smile.  "Come in.  You want a drink or something?"

            Xander looked at her apprehensively, closing the door behind him.  "Um, that's okay, Buff.  I'm good."  He noticed her red eyes and his expression softened.  "Are you okay?"

            Buffy half-smiled.  "Yeah, I'm okay.  What about you?  What is Alexander Harris doing here at this hour?"

            The nervousness flitted over his eyes again.  "Buffy, do you promise not to hurt me if I tell you what I came to tell you?"

            "Xander, you're scaring me."  Buffy reached out, touching his arm.  "What's going on?  Of course I won't hurt you.  I wouldn't ever hurt you.  Just tell me what's going on."

            "You might want to sit down," he said, motioning to the couch.  She sat down uneasily.  Oh god, what was wrong?  Was it Anya?  Despite her attempt to kill the vengeance demon, she could never wish pain on someone so close to her unless absolutely necessary.

            Xander paced, finally deciding where to start.  "You know a few years ago in high school, when Angel went all evil on us?"

            Buffy nodded.  How could she ever forget?

            "Well, do you remember when you went to rescue Giles and kill Angel because of that apocalypse Acathla thing?"  At her nod, he continued.  "Do you remember when I told you Willow said to kick his ass?"

            "Xander, is there a point to this?"  Buffy looked at him straight in the eye.  "Just spit out whatever you're trying to say."

            "She didn't."  His voice was barely a whisper.

            "She didn't what?"  Buffy sat up, finally at attention.  "She didn't what, Xander?"

            "She didn't tell me that.  She told me to tell you that…"  Xander took a deep breath.  "She told me to tell you that she was going to restore his soul."

            Silence.  Buffy looked at him in shock.  "What?"  She shook her head, looking back at him with angry tears.  "Y-You knew?  You knew she was going to restore his soul and you didn't have the decency to tell me?!"  She stood up.  "God, Xander.  I know you hated him, but I never thought you actually hated me enough to do that.  See his soul drift back into him, feel him kiss me"—Buffy started crying—"and stabbing him in the heart.  Brutally."  She couldn't hold back the tears.  "Oh god.  I could have prevented it.  I could've spent my summer with him instead of in nowhere town U.S.A.  I could've spent some more time with my mom.  I could've…I could've…Oh god."  She fell back into the couch, unable to stop her tears.

            Xander watched her rise and collapse, her mind wanting to lash out at him, but her body trembling with shock and pain.  He wanted to reach out, stop her from being hurt, but then he realized that HE had caused all this.  He lied, he wanted Angel dead and gone.  And he'd pay the consequences.  Only he had thought that he could outrun the consequences.  Hadn't he for six years?  But they had finally caught up with him.

            "Buffy, I'm sorry, I-I was just really angry at the time and—"

            "And what?  And telling me that my boyfriend was going to make a cameo before I sent him to Hell wasn't a good thing to know?  Willow was going to give me greatest gift anyone could've ever given me and you had the nerve not to tell me?  I loved him, Xander.  Maybe you never got that through your jealously thick head."  She was alternating between rage and tears, but her Slayer strength, not only physical, but mental, began to pull through with the anger.  "You never let me win, do you?  You say you're my friend, and then you insult me and my choices.  I'd've thought you'd've grown up, Xander Harris."

            Xander's eyes flashed, but he held his tongue.  The last thing he needed to do was get irrational.  "Do you want to know why I didn't tell you?" he said softly, trying to steady his voice enough so he wasn't screaming.  "Sure I hated Angel, but that wasn't the only reason.  I was still in love with you."

            That certainly got her attention.  Her tears stopped and her body froze.  "What?"

            "I was in love with you.  I think you were the only one who didn't realize it.  I'm sure Cordy knew I wasn't completely dedicated to her. Hell, even Angelus knew it.  When I saw you outside the mansion, I knew you well enough that if you had a chance to be with Angel again…well, first I knew that I didn't have a chance in hell with you.  The second thing I knew was that if you lost him, knowing you could have had him, you'd be so broken up that I wouldn't have a chance in hell with you.  So, yeah, me being selfish Xander.  Letting love cloud my judgment.  But can I ask you this, Buff:  could you have fought Angelus and save the world without letting the possibility of Angel coming back cloud _your judgment?"_

            She stared at him faintly, barely registering his words.  Everything in the last five minutes had complicated her life.  Angel…Angelus.  Before, it had just been a fluke that Angel's soul had been restored.  She couldn't have helped it.  But honestly, if she had known, could she have saved the world?  She could have concentrated her effort on Angel instead of his minions…she could have fought harder, longer….no.  Xander was right.  She hated to admit it, but he was right.  She couldn't have saved Angel.  She probably would have screwed up the mission trying to concentrate too hard on Angelus, leaving an opening for attack.  But how could she really know that?

            "Xander, while I can't say it wouldn't have clouded my judgment, it was my choice to make.  Mine.  Not yours."  She took a deep breath, calming her voice and tears.  She shook her head.  "I don't know what to say right now, but just leave me alone to think.  You owe me that."

            She led him to the door, sniffling away her tears.  Just as he was about to leave, he touched her arm.  "Are we still friends?" he asked softly, afraid of her answer.

            She closed her eyes, any rational thought not even daring to form in her brain.  "Give me time."  She blinked the tears back.  "Good night, Xander."

            The door shut loudly and she looked at it blankly, not thinking, not fully cognizant of what just happened.  Suddenly, the memory of everything hit her sharply again and she sharply inhaled.  Then the tears came again and she fell back against the wall, crying.  "Oh god," she whispered.  "Angel."

Will Buffy forgive Xander?  Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. The Morning After

A/N:  This chapter focuses more on the Dawn/Buffy relationship than the Buffy/Xander one in an effort to prove that life goes on, although Buffy is still seriously affected by the recent news.  Since Dawn is a big part of her life and I happen to like Dawn, this plays more into their sisterly care for one another.  It also goes to show what affects one Scooby will affect the others.

Also, spoilers for the book _Jane Eyre_, you know, in case you actually plan to read it at some point in your life (willingly or not).

Finally, thank you to all of those of you who reviewed:  Eliza Rosenberg, Leanne8582, and Queen Boadicea (how about Angel: The Next Generation?).  Specifically:

Squalldaman:  Sure it is in the past.  But, like you said, this lie affected the timeline greatly.  You can't say it happened and move on.  This is what I feel is a big, heavily overlooked thing.  That would be why I'm actually writing a story on it.

Disclaimer:  Operation Shiny Nickel still in works.  Until victory is confirmed, it still belongs to Joss Whedon, et al.

**Chapter 3:  The Morning After**

            "Hey, Buffy, didja borrow my peasant top?  You know, the one with the little flower embroidery decora…Buffy, are you okay?"  Dawn Summers stopped her skip into the kitchen, seeing her sister's ragged ponytail and tired, slightly red eyes.

            Buffy didn't respond, she just continued pouring her Special K.  A moment later, she put down the box and turned to her sister in a delayed reaction.  "What? Did you say something, Dawnie?"

            Dawn nodded hesitantly, her brow slightly furrowed in confusion.  "Yeah, I did.  You okay?"

            Buffy took in a heavy breath.  "'Course I am, Dawn.  You want some cereal?  If you don't feel Red Berry Special K-y I think I have some Cream of Wheat in the cabinet."

            "Cream of Wheat?" Dawn made a face.  "Oh gross.  I think I'll stick with the Special K."  Pouring herself a bowl, she once again looked over Buffy's sweatpants and extra large sleeping T-shirt.  Sure, it might work in today's PJ fashion scene, but for school counselor…

            "Maybe you should change.  You know, into something more professional."

            Buffy must have heard her because she gave her a half-grimace and started around and up the stairs.  Dawn steadily ate her cereal, flipping open _Jane Eyre_ so she could finish Chapter 13.

            Two paragraphs of dull Bronte writing later, her thoughts moved on to Buffy. She had never seen her sister like this.  Okay, scratch that.  She had seen her like this when Mom had died.  Heck, Dawn had been like that.  But there was something different.  Like someone pulled the rug out from under you and you just lay on the floor, confused and in shock.  But then the floor fell through and you were just in a pile of rubble scattered across dirty ground.

            Dawn shook the ideas out of her head.  After last year…After last year, she realized she didn't know her sister.  Couldn't know her sister.  The fact that Buffy was screwing Spike had proved that point. But she knew her sister better than anyone else in the world, and she had a feeling Buffy knew her just as well.  They had the occasional you-spilt-Dr. Pepper-on-my-favorite-jeans tiffs, but nothing serious.  And something was up.

            "So, you finish Jane Eyre?"

            Dawn turned, knocking the Special K off the counter.  Buffy caught it just before it hit.  "Slayer reflexes.  Gotta love 'em," Dawn quipped, eating a spoonful of her own cereal.  Giving Buffy a once-over, she found her sister in typical "I am the strong Slayer, I am fine, leave me alone" mood.  Her outfit was polished and professional, hair pulled back nicely and makeup done to its customary perfection.  Dawn knew it would probably get her some angry comeback, but she wasn't letting Buffy keep something inside again.  Secrets only got worse.

            "What's wrong?"

            Buffy blinked.  "What?"

            "Oh come on.  No offense, Buff, but you are not an actress.  Something's wrong.  Please just tell me.  I can help, honest," Dawn said.

            "Dawn, I'm fine.  I swear."  Buffy crossed her arms in front of her in obvious cover-up style.

            "Uh huh.  But if you're screwing Xander and not telling me…" Dawn started to laugh at the absurdity, then saw Buffy's eyes hit the floor.  "Oh my God, you didn't, did you?"

            Buffy snapped her head up to attention at Dawn's words.  "What?  No.  Of course not."

            "Is it Spike?"

            Buffy sighed. _If only it were_, she thought.  "No, not Spike.  Just stress, you know?"

            "I get.  Like your English teacher going insane because you just didn't have time to read the assigned chapter of _Jane Eyre.  I mean, come on.  We're studying AMERICAN literature.  What does that have to do with some Sound of Music-y drama?"_

            "I thought Jane Eyre was about a woman mistreated by her family who was sent to a lousy school, became a governess and fell in love with a man who was married to the insane woman upstairs, so she left and met her cousin who asked her to marry him, but she said no and…"

            "Ruin the whole book for me now, why don't you?"  Dawn teased.  Her eyes widened in brief hope.  "Hey, if you remember it that well, do you remember what happened in chapter 13?  Preferably not in this way-out British spelling?"

            Buffy shook her head playfully.  "But you can read it to find out what happens."

            Dawn groaned.  "Thank you.  My own sister works in administration and won't help me.  I feel the love in this room."

            "I love you, Dawn.  Just not enough to regurgitate my intimate knowledge of _Jane Eyre_."  Buffy moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.  "Come on and get in the car before we're late."

            The phone rang, but Buffy ignored it.  "Let the machine answer get it.  Dawn?"

            "Wait a minute!" Dawn cried, gathering her stuff together hastily.

            Buffy sighed anxiously.  "I'll meet you in the car, okay?"

            "Sure," Dawn said, looking for her geometry homework.

            As Buffy closed the door behind her, the answering machine played its message in Buffy's voice.  "You have reached Buffy"—"And Dawn!" her own voice shouted –"Summers.  We're not here now, but if you leave your name and phone number after the beep, we'll call you ASAP.  Have a nice day!"

            "Hey, Buff."  It was Xander.  Dawn was tempted to pick up, but she still needed to find her math homework.  "I-I know you're still upset.  I know you won't forgive me right away, but…can we start over?  I want to take you out for dinner and, you know, discuss this.  I don't want this to be the end of our friendship, Buff.  Please call me back."

            Dawn stood still in shock.  Xander and Buffy were fighting?  They never fought unless Buffy got a new boyfriend that, usually being a vampire, Xander didn't like.  And Buffy said it wasn't a Spike problem…Dawn couldn't think right now.  She'd investigate deeper.  Maybe ask Willow.  But right now, she was seriously late and—

            "Dawn get your ass out here!"

            —had one pissed off sister.  Dawn grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

What did you think?  Love it, hate it?  I will get back into repairing the Buffy/Xander relationship soon.  Remember to review wink, wink, nudge, nudge.


	4. Car Rides

A/N:  Sorry for not updating.  I've been busy.  This chapter is more of a bridge than anything else, so there isn't a lot of development.  Next chapter should be better.  Oh, and yes, I had just found a Latin book and felt like including what I learned in relevance to this story.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed: Leanne8582, AnGeL GiRl, and Queen Boadicea (I've got a friend obsessed with Monty Python.  Some things are going to rub off).  Specifically:

Squalldaman:  Hey again.  I acknowledge everything you say.  I'm just thinking about the episode, I think it's called "Killed by Death", which is close to "Becoming" where Angelus comments that Xander still cares.  Yeah, maybe this is a lousy idea for a story, but do you enjoy it?  Why else do you read it?  I understand your constructive criticism and will probably work it into some future "get over it" speech.  But for now, I'm just going to let the characters live in their angst (I mean, it took Buffy a year to get over heaven.  You'd think she has some troubles letting stuff go).

Chapter Four:  Car Rides 

            Dawn fell into the backseat, letting her head hit the back of the seat. "Ahh," she sighed, letting her frenzied breaths slow.

            "You sure took long enough," Buffy lightly complained, hitting the pedal.  "You finish your homework?"

            "Got study third period."  Dawn sat up, throwing her armful of homework into her backpack.  "By the way, Xander called.  Have you two been fighting?"

            Buffy was silent, her eyes flicking briefly to the rearview mirror to see Dawn, and then back onto the road.  "Dawn, it's none of your concern."

            "Okay.  Two things.  One, I'm your sister.  I'm your friend.  Two, I'm Xander's friend, you know, after that whole awkward crush phase.  So, since I am a fellow research girl against the end of the world and a self-proclaimed Scooby, I think I have a right to know what's going on."

            Buffy let out a deep breath, licking her lips slightly in apprehension.  She just wanted to say, "It's none of your beeswax!" like she had done when she was little.  She could remember Dawn following her around when they were younger, always inquisitive about her older sister's latest crush.  Not that she really remembered any of that.  Technically it'd never happened.  But now that they were older with no Mom around to settle disputes….Dawn was older, wiser.  Sometimes wiser than Buffy herself.  The Slayer just accredited it to being an almighty energy ball.  And in some ways, with Willow and Xander not as close as they used to be, her sister had become a sort of confidante.  Of course, she still didn't have the guts to tell her younger sister everything.  Some things you just had to figure out yourself.

            "Xander just…we're just fighting.  You know how our personalities clash sometimes."

            "You and Xander only clash when it has to do with you and you dating a vampire.  So unless you and Spike are getting back together, of which, I remind you, he tried to rape you so you shouldn't, or Angel got seriously bored of L.A. and is coming back, you too shouldn't be clashing."  Dawn looked at Buffy, but Buffy's eyes were concentrated on the road.  The kind of concentration that meant "Don't mess with me; I've got a stake in my purse".  Dawn dropped it.  If Buffy didn't want to tell her, she wasn't going to tell her.  Better not to have a pissed off sister.  Dawn sighed.  She'd just have to go all Harriet the Spy and find out what was going on later.

            Buffy's cell rang and the Slayer answered it.  "Hello?  Hey, Mr. Wood.  Robin, sorry.  Uh huh.  You're what?! She's a psycho!  The last thing this school needs…just let me talk to you when I get there….yeah, just arriving in the parking lot now.  Just…don't give her access to any rat poison for right now, okay?  I want a meeting with you and her after school.  Thank you.  See you in a sec."  Buffy sighed and put her cell phone back into her purse, swinging the car around to parallel park.  "For crying out loud."

            "What?" Dawn asked, waiting for the car to stop before jumping out.

            "Remember when I could hear thoughts?" Buffy said, slightly agitated.

            Dawn nodded, stepping out of the car and swinging her backpack over her shoulder.  "Of course.  You told Mom about my plan to run away and fulfill my dream of appearing on MTV," she responded, slightly bitter.

            "You were twelve!  Anyway, remember that insane cafeteria lady who wanted to kill us all?  Rehired!  Hellmouth perkiness is not going to help her mental stability!"

            "But it sure as hell isn't going to harm it," Dawn quipped.  "I mean, once you go mass-murdery on the entire student body…"

            Buffy shook her head, vexed.  "It's like, make Buffy's life suck week!  Remember your past demons, Buff?  Well, hey, face them again!"

            Dawn grew quiet and Buffy looked away, as if she had opened herself up a millimeter too much and was trying to conceal it before she was open to be attacked.  "Does this have to do with Xander?

            Buffy took in a deep breath.  "It doesn't matter, Dawnie.  Nothing I can't handle."  She gave her sister a forced grin.  "Can you get a ride home?  I'm thinking that this meeting might take a while."

            Dawn sighed reservedly.  "Sure," she whispered.  "Whatever you say."

*********************************************

            Tap.

            _Cum_.  With.

            Tap.

            _Dis_.  Apart.

            Tap.

            _Ira_.  Anger.

            Tap.

            _Doleo, Dolere, Dolui, Dolitum_.  To Grieve.

            Pause.

            _Extra_.  On the outside.

            Scratch.

            _Intro_.  Within.

            Tap.

            _Pro_.  Before.

            Tap.

            Rrrrring!

            Willow shot up at the telephone ring, abandoning her pencil and Latin homework.  For such a small campus as UC Sunnydale, it was surprising that they even had a Latin class, but since cosmic energies seemed to be attracted to the archaic language, the Hellmouth seemed to be the perfect place to learn the lingo.

            She picked up the telephone.  "Summers residence."

            "Hey, Willow?  It's Dawn."

            "Dawnie.  What's up?"

            "Typical Hellmouthy goodness, i.e. big sis Buffy thinks that the new cafeteria lady is after us all again.  She's been through rehab!  They've assured us she doesn't have homicidal urges anymore."

            Willow smiled, sitting up from her stretched out position on the bed.  "Need a ride?"

            Dawn sighed on the other end.  "Yes."

            "Be there in a sec, okay?  Where do you want me to meet you?"

            "In front."  Dawn paused.  "Willow, do you know—"  She grew silent again.

            "Dawn?" Willow asked.  "What?"

            "Nothing.  I'll ask you when you get here."  Then the line went dead.

            Willow sighed.  It was a good thing that she had convinced Anya to let her have Giles' car for traveling purposes.  But the hesitation in Dawn's voice made her uneasy.  She shook her head.  Whatever it was, Dawn was going to tell her when she got there.  She could wait.

*********************************************

            Willow pulled up to Sunnydale High.  Different, yet completely the same.  Getting out of the car, she spotted Dawn leaning against a tree, playing with her hair anxiously.  Willow frowned.  Whatever it was that was bugging Dawn, it was seriously bothering her.  "Hey, Dawnie! What's up?"

            Dawn looked up, a bit of the deer-in-headlights look in her startled eyes.  "Hey.  Thanks for picking me up."

            "No problem."  They both started walking toward the car.  "How was your day?"

            "Pop quiz on _Jane Eyre_.  Lousy book," Dawn huffed, getting into the passenger seat.

            Willow nodded, although she completely disagreed.  She loved that book.  Charlotte Bronte was a genius by all accounts, although she could never replace the romantic drama as Jane Austin could weave.

            Willow started the car and they drove off.  Willow glanced over at Dawn and remembered she wanted to know something.  "Dawn, what did you want to ask me?"

            Dawn looked at her and contemplated telling her, and finally decided to do so.  "Do you know what's going on between Buffy and Xander?  You know, why they're fighting?  'Cause Buffy is all trying to be strong Slayer and Xander is leaving messages on our answering machine and…I just don't know what to do.  Not to mention the out-of the-loopiness."

            Willow froze as the truth dawned on her.  "Oh great."

            "What?" Dawn asked.

            Willow sighed.  "Xander—Xander lied to Buffy a few years back about Angel.  And you know how she is about Angel."  Dawn nodded.  Now everything was making sense.  "And I'm the one who prompted him to tell her.  Good Willow," she murmured cynically.  "Throw a monkey wrench into your friends' relationship right after you've just come back from don't-end-the-world therapy!"

            The brunette teen looked at her oddly, but didn't press the issue.  "Whatever you did," Dawn said, "was probably for the best.  Just….can you convince Buffy to talk to Xander?  Please?  I don't like it when they fight."

            Willow stopped the car as they arrived outside the Summers' house.  Even though she'd like to avoid it, she knew she had to talk to Buffy.  "Of course, Dawn.  I'll do my best."

            And that's all she could really hope for.

Next Chapter:  Willow talks to Buffy…

I know this chapter was less plot-forward, but I needed to set up a link between the past chapters and the next one.  R&R!


	5. Devil's Advocate

A/N:  Thanks for the reviewing!  Things I have learned about fandom from writing this story and reading its reviews:  a lot of people either like whumping Xander or just plain hate him; California law does not allow attempted mass murders back into a public high school; The Lie is a highly controversial topic that is either worthless or unexplored, take your pick; and my story either has misdirection and a lame excuse for a plot or I have a great writing style and should continue.  Hmm.  I don't know how long my sanity with withstand the contradictions, but I'll deal. ;)

Specifically:

Intersection:  Maybe a possibility, but at the time, Willow is still in her reclusive "Don't want to turn evil again" phase, so magic is out of the question.  Sometimes, despite the normally supernatural circumstances, you just need to solve stuff like the average, non-living-on-the-Hellmouth person.  Plus, Xander can be annoying, but I like him.  Most likely, while he will be having serious emotional problems, I doubt physical pain or exile at this juncture.  I'm just going to see where the story takes me.

Buffy Fan:  You're back.  Number one:  Okay, I am influenced by my ship preferences.  I mean, who isn't?  The crying, the "Angel"…I'm a B/Aer!  Not to mention in the episode she was on the verge of tears just talking about him.  I analogize the conversation as almost losing Angel again, finding out she might have had him, and then realizing she didn't after all.  Personally, I like Xander.  And you're wondering why Dawn cares?  Heck, at the time, she didn't know what was going on.  Of course she would care about her (what she thought at the time) sister's best friend.  And Xander almost did lose Anya in "Selfless".  Mentioned it in the Willow chapter, and honestly, I'm not big on too much Xander angst, so I don't think that much conniving is in order.

Squalldaman:  Good thing I cleared up your concerns.  I'm thinking I should probably have examined the force and plot before posting this story, but now that it's out, I'm just going to deal with the canon I've set.

Leanne8582:  I fixed the lunch lady problem.  Sort of.  giggles nervously  Oh, speaking of Lunch Lady, don't know her name, so I'm making one up.  hears gasps Hey, I haven't seen the episode in a while!

Queen Boadicea:  Ah, the younger sibling complex.  I, too, have felt its wrath and misery.  But when your siblings can cook, then you know they're keepers.

Additional thanks to Keysuna and Bewitched for reviewing.  Thanks for your support.

Additional A/N:  Yeah, I'm getting later with updates, but I've been swamped recently.  Not to mention James Marsters and Ghost of the Robot is coming to my town!  Yes, that giddy scream you heard this morning (if you live in my part of the world, if not, the scream that woke you up in the middle of the night) was my friends and me.  Okay, well, that's all I have to say to prevent writing YAY! in big letters for a chapter.

Disclaimer:  Joss is upping the ante to a quarter.  Must think if I can spare my shiny quarter instead of the nickel.

**Chapter Five:  Devil's Advocate**

            The car was quiet as it slid in front of Buffy's house.  It unnerved her.  Usually Xander carpooled with her to school and back, but now…. "Damn son of a bitch," Buffy muttered, hitting her head against the headrest, letting the hum of the car calm her nerves.

            At least the lunch lady situation had ended peacefully.  As it turns out, "I know Mrs. Reynolds has a colorful past" actually meant she used to be a Enron executive who was bankrupted in lawsuits and decided to move here where her husband's (a broker also involved in insider trading) sister resided in a mental institution.  Still.  Stupid change-your-maiden-name-and-make-Buffy-freak-out patriarchal society.

            Not to mention that that Amanda girl was back in her office.  Another fight, only this time over which piece of choral music they should sing in swing choir.  Honestly, Buffy had had enough talk about Ryan, the star baritone sophomore, who wanted to sing some Frank Sinatra medley and somehow pissed off Amanda who wanted to sing some more pop tunes, warranting a broken nose.  Even Buffy had managed not to hurt any classmates severely during her high school days, and she was the Slayer.  God knows what this perky soprano was going to get herself into.

            Then again, at least Amanda had the sense to punch the first guy who crossed her.  Xander, meet Buffy's Slayer-strength fist!  Okay, probably not a good idea.  First, Xander was in charge of building the place where she worked.  Piss him off and oops! Counselor's office disappears and reappears in the Janitor's closet, just for efficient layout purposes, of course.  But then…no matter how angry Buffy got, there was always that line.  The one she'd skated with Faith.  We have the power, why not use it?  But, like Faith, she'd learned her lesson.  When she looked on, frightened, as the life drained out of the deputy mayor, Buffy knew she could never cross that line, never tease at it, again.  Could never hurt a human, kill one.  She couldn't even kill Ben when it came to destroying Glory.  Least of all could she kill her slight-former-should I reconcile?-kill him-remember the good times-what good times? friend.

            Buffy looked at the car's clock, the emerald dashes blinking 7:00.  Dawn had probably already assumed she wouldn't make it and ordered a pizza.  Or attempted to make mac and cheese again and almost burn down the house.  She looked at the house.  No flames.  Always a good sign.

            She walked up to the door, sticking in her key.  It turned and clicked, the door slipping out of its locked position.  She stepped inside.  "Dawn?  You here?"

            "She went to one of her friend's houses after dinner."  Buffy turned, seeing Willow.  "By the way, you missed my pot pies.  Work of art, if I do say so myself."

            "You mean the pop-in-the-oven ones from the freezer?"  Buffy teased, hanging up her jacket.

            Willow frowned a bit.  "Dawn thought they tasted good."  After a pause, Willow's eyes lowered, darkening with thought.  Buffy looked over at her, then Willow raised her head.

            "I heard about you and Xander," Willow said as calmly as she could, her voice a bit meek.  "And I want to say—"

            "Don't say anything, Will.  This is between Xander and me."  Buffy sighed.  The last thing she needed was to pull Willow into this.

            "No.  It's not.  I brought this into the light, and we're going to talk about it."

            Buffy stared at her in shock.  "You KNEW?!  What the hell is going on?  How long?  How long did you know, Willow?!"

            Willow backed away slightly, but some internal response forced her to fire back, "One day.  The entire amount of one day.  So stop yelling at me!"

            Buffy blinked.  "Sorry.  But, this whole thing…it's such a mess.  Xander has confirmed himself as the biggest ass in the world."

            "Don't I know it," Willow murmured.  She motioned to the couch, and they both sat down.  "When you mentioned it before, you know, about the killing Angel part and my message, I had realized he'd lied.  I'd told him to tell you I was restoring Angel's soul."

            "Got that from the liar himself."  That ire kept building in her veins.  "I keep on forgetting if murder is against the law."

            "It is."  Willow's eyes flickered, remembering Warren's skinned body, and she shivered.  "For good reason."  She sighed, pursing her lips slightly, unsure of what to say.  "Buffy,  I know Xander was—and still can be— the most annoying bastard ever.  But I don't want you guys fighting."

            Buffy looked at her in indignation.  "What?  Did you miss the entire conversation?  Xander lied.  To me, one of his best friends, about my boyfriend whom I could have saved.  Who, because of what I thought was your insistent backing, I stabbed in the heart.  Do you know how much that hurts?"

            "About as much as a bullet," Willow answered, the allusion to Tara's death not lost on Buffy.  "Xander should pay.  God knows I would love to place some vengeance-y spell on him for a load of stuff.  But after I yelled at him last night, I realized I can't do this, even if Xander deserves it, and much more.  I can't stand around without you guys, or fighting with you, or whatever.  Whatever strength I have to control this…monster inside of me is with you.  Not trying to get too psycho-analysis-y here, but when I came back, I knew the only way I could truly recover was if I had your support.  I got that, despite the fact that I killed two damn people.  So, Xander lied.  It was four years ago.  Sure, I wanted him to suffer deep and immense torture for every drop of pain he caused you.  I know exactly how much Angel meant to you, and I know how bad it is to lose someone you love."  Willow's rant was slowed by the buildup of tears.  "But if life is to move on, and whatever new big bad is going to be defeated, we need move on as well.  I've gotten over it.  So should you."

            Buffy looked at Willow, her eyes glazed with forced emotionless.  "Maybe you can get over it that easily, but I can't.  If I told you Xander caused Tara's death, you'd be just as pissed as I am."

            "But Xander didn't.  You did."  Willow sighed, trying to take in everything and keep her mind straight.  "Not purposely, of course, but you did.  Warren came to kill you, instead killed my soul mate.  But didn't I still save you?  It's because you're my friend.  So is Xander."

            "Whatever he is, Xander is not my friend.  He lied to me.  Last time I checked, that was against the way of friendship, or at least the way I play it.  How do you play it Willow?"

            "I play to keep my friends.  How about you?  Don't be the lone Slayer.  How many times, how many end-of-the-year battles do we spend realizing that together we are strong and apart we're going to get killed?  Sure, we mess up.  But we're always there for each other.  Isn't that the important thing?"

            "Not when he's lying to me.  Not when—"

            "It involves Angel.  Buffy, I get the one true love thing.  But Angel…You two loved each other.  Had the forbidden romance of all time.  And then he turned bad.  He went out and became one of the biggest bads we faced.  Decided do destroy the world.  So you, Miss Slayer, had to slay him, despite the fact you wanted him back.  I was all for restoring his soul, but maybe I was wrong.  I let my emotions and my desire for you and Angel to be happy together cloud my judgment.  Whatever could have happened, it probably could have meant the end of the world.  There are too many variables.  But this timeline, following his choice…You got Angel back.  And, most importantly, the world didn't end.  The end—"

            "Never justifies the means."  Buffy stood up stiffly.  "I understand where you're coming from, Willow, but I can't…I'm not ready to forgive him yet.  And even if I did, there are certain things I'd need to tell him."

            "So then" Buffy and Willow turned, seeing Xander in the doorway. "Tell me."

Ooh!  What's gonna happen next?  Wait and see! (and if you're bored with waiting, review!)


	6. Comfort Food

A/N:  I know, I know.  I'm REALLY late, and I'm planning to be very busy for the next two weeks.  That means no updates, or if I do, they will be short.  I'm telling you this beforehand so you can understand if I don't update for a while.  I kinda hurried this chapter because I wanted to pump out one more for you guys before I might have to stop production briefly.  So, here's a Easter/non-denominational-holiday-based-on-a-God-you-may-or-may-not-believe-in treat with this update!

Saying hey to:

spockisright :  Isn't he always?  ;) Sorry.  I love Spock.  "I've be doing the Vulcan death grip since I was three!"  And in pops Cordy.  Sorry again.  Anyway, as for an Angel cameo…you'll just have to wait and see.

Leanne8582:  Yeah, she is, isn't she?  Hmm.  Must have been PMSing or something of the like.  Or the fact that I find Buffy one of the harder characters to write for.  Maybe I should stick to Dawn.  I think I've almost got her down to a formula.

Queen Boadicea:  Trust me for weaving the most incredulous story.  sighs  There goes my future in cult TV.  At least it's well-written.  That counts for a lot in the "There's such a thing as a paragraph?" fan fic community.  And finally a fellow anti-Spuffy believer! At least we (if spoilers are right) get to see Buffy and Angel kiss, fully ending the Buffy/Spike plotline once and for all cheers at the end of the sniff series.

AnGeL GiRl:  Thank you.  Despite what others say, I'm thinking resolution is in the future.

Buffy Fan:  First, his name is Alexander Lavelle Harris.  Second, I consider myself a Buffy fan.  I do believe that's what one calls oneself when there's a poster on your wall, books on your shelf, con tickets on your credit card, and memories of eating ice cream at many a Buffy-watching party in your brain.  Not to mentions hours spent writing fan fics, reading spoilers, and the like.  Maybe you don't like Xander.  I consider him an essential part of Buffy lore.  Maybe he's a jerk at times, and maybe he can annoy the heck out of you, but in the end he always proves himself true.  He's the average person thrust into this situation, with no magical powers other than just an uncanny ability to fix windows within a week's time.  I don't understand where your bias comes from.  Are you some vexed B/Ser? Or do you just loathe Xander?  I respect your opinions, but I _am a true Buffy fan.  In that definition, I want what's best for the characters.  And since _Buffy___ the Vampire Slayer is a series about the power of friendship (yes, that is the message of the show), even in supernatural circumstances, I don't expect complete dissonance between Buffy and Xander forever.  For now, yes.  But I can almost promise you that Buffy stabbing Xander is one of the more improbable endings._

**Chapter Six:  Comfort Food**

            Buffy and Willow looked at Xander in the doorway, shock on their faces.  As they silently held each others' eye contact, they heard a voice coming up to the house, growing louder.

            "…And so I said, 'No way!' and Kristy told me, straight in the face, 'Uh huh, I saw them in the hallway totally making out' and, if you know John and Sarah, then you know that makes NO sense whatsoev…"  Dawn's gossiping rampage ended at her sight of her stoic sister.  "Uh, hi guys.  Um, I got Xander to drive me home from Janie's because Willow was complaining about how much Physics homework she had and I knew you were going to be late, Buffy, so I didn't want to disturb you."

            Buffy searched Dawn's face, wondering what could compel her sister to forcibly get her to talk to Xander.  However, with Dawn's excuse falling flat, she'd given a little wave, said, "Bye!" and had raced upstairs to her room before Buffy could chide her.

            "So, what do you need to tell me?"  Xander stepped fully in from the doorway and closed the door behind him, as if separating them all from the world's judging eyes.  Ha.  The walls had ears; the windows had eyes.  The world always judged you; even in the surrealistic Sunnydale, the morals of good and evil held judgment over that fine line.  Close the door; you will still lose.

            Or you can grasp at the hopeful straws remaining.  Xander reached out for one.  "Buffy, I'm sorry.  I've told you this.  I'm sorry I lied.  I'm sorry you didn't get the summer of your dreams.  But what's done is done.  Why can't you forgive me?  I can't stand this, Buff; this whole situation is tearing me apart."

            Buffy stared at him, incredulous.  She threw the straw away.  "You're sorry.  Everybody's so damn sorry.  You think sorry is going to bring Angel back?!"

            "Angel is back!  Where have you been?  He's in L.A. doing his 'help the helpless' gig.  Why can't you understand this?!"

            Buffy held her head in her hands, a migraine coming on strong.  "You don't understand.  You can't understand.  Just leave me alone!  Both of you!"  Her eyes looked up, pained fire consuming their depths.  "Just leave me alone."

            Xander turned to stop her from running up the stairs to her room, but Willow grabbed his arm, stopping him.  "Don't.  She needs to figure some things out by herself now.  Us pressing it is probably not going to help."

            Xander looked up, watching Buffy's figure slip away.  He sighed and turned to Willow, who let go her hold on his arm.  "Yeah, but she's got to face her demons sometime."  He inhaled deeply, letting everything wash over him.  He sat down on the lower steps of the staircase.  "And so do I."

            Willow looked at him, biting her lip.  "Hey," she murmured, sitting next to him.  "Buffy just needs some time to think.  No matter how much you deserve to be beating yourself about this, you don't have to."

            He looked up and gave a small chuckle.  Willow smiled and reached out, taking his hand.  "Buffy'll come around.  If she doesn't, we should probably be hiding her weapons chest."

            "I'll grab the ax," Xander joked bitterly, cocking his head slightly.  "I shouldn't be forgiven.  I have no right."

            "You have a right.  You all forgave me when I didn't deserve forgiveness.  I didn't have the right, so you gave me the privilege."  She made eye contact.  "Consider my forgiveness my thank you."

            "Then you're welcome."  Xander said.  "But how do I get Buffy to forgive me?"

            Willow shook her head.  "It's the Angel factor."

            "Don't I know it.  Dead Boy strikes again."  Xander exhaled slowly.  "It's not that I don't want Buffy to be happy.  God, her being unhappy is the last thing that I want.  I just don't trust Angel.  He's the thing we're supposed to kill."

            "Wasn't Anya?  I mean, what if Buffy had really killed her, just like she blames you for Angel's death?  How would you feel?  Would you be able to forgive her?"

            "Of course—"

            "You couldn't, Xand.  You know that deep down you'd never be able to forgive her for killing your lover.  Maybe Buffy seems over Angel at times, but he was her soul mate.  Losing him and finding out that her best friend might have aided his death is a bit much.  You remember how she was last year, so pained about being torn away from heaven.  It took her a while to get back into the swing of things.  Give her time.  She might never be able to completely forgive you, but I know she values your companionship.  Sure you've screwed us all over time and time again—"

            "Will!" Xander groaned.  "Great confidence boost."

            She gave him a sincere smile.  "Just let me finish, will you?  Xander, you're…Remember a few years back, fighting Adam?  When we were all fighting and everything was completely falling apart?  We would've died if we all hadn't bound together like that.  Remember who you are?  You're the Loyal, the Heart.  Maybe you aren't macho fighter-y or speaking Latin-y.  But you help us keep a foot in reality and in our friendship.  We've all done things we're not proud of.  At least I can still keep my friends, as well as my guilty conscience."

            "The key question is if Buffy feels the same," Xander said, looking up the stairs.

*****************************************

            The stars shone so brightly, almost blindingly so.  Blinding to the pain, blinding to life.  Just happily dancing light years away, caught in the millennia-long waltz.  Buffy let her skin glow under their luminescence, as if the light would bring some sort of clarity.  But they just winked nonchalantly eons away, not caring about the hell she had to live on earth.

            She felt like crying, but her eyes were dry.  She felt like killing something, and wrapped her fingers around her stake.  Patrol should loosen her tension.  She tossed on something more fight-y and wrapped her hair up in a quick, looped pony-tail.  Slipping on her denim jacket, she opened the window, just like olden times.  Time for some Slayer comfort food. 

*****************************************

Xander had gone home a half hour ago.  Willow laid back in her bed, troubling thoughts hanging in her brain.  Buffy was being stubborn, and she didn't want to disturb her at the moment.  Let her cool down.  Let the whole situation cool down.

But maybe making the problem even more distant was the worst thing that could happen.  Sometime facing the problem made it go away faster.  Or it was like throwing your best friend off a plane without a parachute, before she's ready.  Salt in the wound, knife in the heart.  Or a sword.  Damn, everything was getting so complicated.

Willow sat up.  Why was it that she could hack into the Department of Defense's computers and use black magick to destroy the world, but she couldn't solve a stupid feud between her friends?  She ran her fingers slowly through her messy red hair, thinking.  She had to do something.  She wasn't going to let Buffy destroy one relationship that sustained her in this supposed hell.  Sure, Xander had betrayed her.  But friendships had a cost.  And even when Xander could be the biggest son of a bitch…

Willow remembered him on the bluff with her, telling her he loved her.  Telling her that they were going to be best friends to the end, ending their lives together, just like they were when they practically started.  True friendship.  Idiocy, sure, but true friendship.  When it really mattered, Xander was there.  Buffy just needed to remember that.

Either that or she just needed to move on.  And to move on, she needed….Willow's brain clicked, her thoughts weaving together into a finally coherent order.  "That's it!"

She leaned over to her desk and picked up the phone.

*****************************************

            Back flips were so overrated.

            Of course, since a good punch dealt the same blow without as much vulnerability, she had abandoned the technique quite early.  But this vampire was so stupid (as if the underworld felt no need to fuel her lust for the kill) that she threw in the move.  Bad idea on all accounts.

            The vampire, not as stupid as it turned out, swiftly dodged her flinging legs and hit her square in the back, knocking her against a tombstone.  She got up, back pained, and limp-ran to attack the vampire again.  She didn't see the others.

            Ten on all sides.  She's fallen into a nest.  Great.  She punched the one she'd originally focused on, pulling out her stake and jamming it through his heart with an ease like knife in butter.  The dust sprayed, cloaking her, but she ignored it, bracing for an attack.

            That's what everything was now.  An attack.  Xander, vampires.  It was all the same.  And her shields were failing.  Everything was turning up like roses that wilted and stood like twigs, half-dead.

            At the harsh blow to her gut, she'd counter-maneuvered fast, but her mind had been too preoccupied to effectively block.  She was knocked back on the ground and was tackled by three of the vampires, all of who pinned her down.  Kicking and biting did no good; a fourth vampire was coming, teeth bared.  Buffy's breath quickened as the teeth pricked her neck, the tongue touching her skin sensually in a sadistic way.  Just as she was ready to feel her life drain from two holes in her neck, the weight was lifted off her body.

            In an instinctual rush, she flipped back onto her feet, throwing the vampires around like old TV Guides.  She staked two in a fluid motion, watching their dust spray with a primal joy.  And then the dust subsided.

            Buffy stood in shock.  "Angel?" 

And so ends this adventure…so far.  R&R.  Have a nice day!


	7. The Familiar Changes

A/N:  I haven't updated, and I doubt anyone even remembers this story.  Whatever.  In the sense of many words, I've been busy.  Titanic.  Convention.  Finals.  Health.  Power Point.  Speeches.  _Tuesdays with Morrie_.  And that's just the beginning, without the soldering, labeling, swimming, running, writing, studying, stressing, and trying to enjoy summer.  I'm sorry to any and all who liked this story and I didn't continue.  Here is the latest update.

To y'all:

Buffy Fan/Protester:  Um…the idea of this fic was to promote unity among the Scoobies, not schisms in the fandom.  I respect your opinions, truly.  But if you disagree, please keep it peaceful.

Queen Boadicea: Yeah, yeah.  I'm a shipper too.  I couldn't help it. ;)

Leanne8582:  Abandoning…ha!  Whoops.  Sorry.  I hope this (and MANY MORE) updates will please the general public.

jon3776:  I understand your points.  Xander has a been a little out of character, I must admit.  I will work on that, thank you.  As for Willow, she's a bit messed up at this time to begin with.  She's still trying to get things figured out in her head.

AND ONTO THE MUCH BELATED UPDATE!

Chapter Seven:  The Familiar Changes 

            Angel cocked his head slightly.  "The one and only."  He adjusted his jacket and looked at her in his customary broody, taciturn way.  He paused, unsure of how to break the ice.  "Um…You look good."

            "Says the vampire who will remain ever so good-looking despite the centuries of wear."  Buffy smiled.  She put her stake away.  "So, Sunnydale.  Not exactly your city."

            "I would say the same thing about Las Vegas, but hey, been there, done that and never really want to deal with destiny-sucking games of chance again, now do I?" At Buffy's blank "Huh?" look, he shook his head.  "Don't ask.  Please just don't ask."

            "Wish granted."  Buffy looked at him.  _Past demons, here they come_.  Angel was the same as ever, cool with that dry wit.  It was the oddest thing about vampires: they were so unaffected by time.  But Buffy knew him well enough to see a fair amount of frustration in his stance.  Something was wrong.  "What's up?  Something's obviously bothering you."

            Angel sighed. "How about we talk about it while we head over to your house?"

            Buffy nodded and they walked, slowly and comfortably to the Summers' residence.  "It's Connor.  And Cordelia."

            Buffy shivered as he mentioned his estranged son.  Connor had always been a sore spot for Buffy; the very fact that Angel had a son—one that wasn't with her—had vexed her to no end.  She decided to rest on the subject of Cordy instead.  "Queen C still complaining about the lack of Kate Spade in her closet?"

            "She pretty much shocked us all when she said three Prada bags were good enough for anyone last year."  Angel smiled reminiscently.  "But now…she ascended.  Became a greater power.  Whatever that means.  And I didn't—I didn't…."  Angel sighed, frustrated and unable to say what he wanted to say.  "She's not Queen C anymore with her Cordettes.  She's…matured.  A lot.  She's dealt with these visions with a lot of willpower that I had no idea she had.  And she became like a second mother for Connor.  I actually consider her a trusted friend.  And then she's taken away and suddenly back without a single memory of me or anything…"

            Buffy looked at his face, the passionate eyes dark and concerned.  She pursed her lips.  He actually cared about Cordelia Chase!  Buffy felt a tinge of jealousy as she murmured, "That sucks."

            "And now that Connor's gone off on his own….I hated my father when I was growing up.  He kept telling me I was a drunken fool who would do nothing with his life.  I swore if I ever had a son I would never be like my father.  I swore that my son would be loved and would love me.  And now he tries to kill me on a regular basis."

            "My dad just divorced my mom and didn't even have the decency to come for her funeral.  Dads can be pretty loath-able."  Buffy stopped walking and Angel turned, wondering at her stopped pace.  "But you're the most loyal and good-hearted vamp with a soul I know.  You're a great father."

            "Yeah, but how many vampires do you know with a soul?"  At Buffy's silence, Angel was the one who stopped walking.  "No.  You've got to be kidding me."

            "No one said Spike was sane," Buffy offered, although she shuddered at the mention of the British vampire.

            "When did….How did this happen?"

            "Don't—Just don't ask.  I still don't know how to deal with this news."

            Buffy paused.  And then she laughed.  Loud.  In a nothing's-quite-funny-but-I'm-laughing-my-head-off-hysterically manner that caused Angel to give her a strange look, accompanied by an amused half-chuckle.  "What's so funny?"

            "Life.  Life is so damn funny.  How you've changed so much, I've changed, moved on, and we're still here, walking home on a random fall night after fighting some bad vamps.  And then how everything's stayed exactly the same damn way.  And everything we put behind us is still now and—"  By this point, Buffy was crying.

            Angel looked at her, knowing instinctively to reach out and hold her, but also knowing how awkward it would be, especially after all these years.  But sometimes instinct knew better then the nonsense the head spewed out.  His hand fell into place under her chin, holding her head slightly upturned toward him so her blinding beautiful eyes gazed straight into his with the tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.  "What's wrong?"

            Buffy laughed again mirthlessly, the weak chuckle hollow and pained.  "I—Xander—I'm so confused.  And he lied.  About you.  And I'm so confused about guilt and time and everything that I can't think straight and I don't want to deal with it right now.  All I know is that when it comes to you, I can't control myself.  My actions, my thoughts are all in super Buffy-is-wacko mode."

            Angel let his inhibitions fall.  He wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting softly on her head.  "I'm a little wacky myself."  Buffy laughed, letting herself just rest.  It was nice just to rest, without emotional turmoil.

            After a moment, Buffy pulled away.  "I'm sorry.  Jeez, you're probably tired and cold…obviously.  We're almost to my house; you can sleep in my room if you want."  Buffy blushed.  "I mean, I can take the couch."

            "No, that's okay.  I don't plan to be here very long.  I just wanted to talk to Willow."

            "Willow?"  Buffy gave him an odd look.  "You came to see Willow?"

            "I need to talk to her about Cordy.  She doesn't remember a single thing and Lorne's gotten some apocalyptic messages from her singing."

            "Singing?  With Cordelia?  Bad news in general.  But as for Willow, she's still a bit iffy on the magicks.  She doesn't want to go black again."

            "Black?"  Angel asked.  "Gosh, being sent under the sea all summer by your son certainly takes you out of the loop."

*****************************************

            Willow set up the DVD player.  This was going to be great.  She put in the DVD, then waited until the WELCOME screen cleared.  She smiled, getting up to get the popcorn and chocolate.

            The door opened and Willow ran lightning fast to get Buffy before she stopped off to her room.  "Buffy—"

            Willow rounded the corner, popcorn bowl spilling slightly.  She stopped in her tracks.  "And Angel. Hi. What a nice surprise and oddly speak of the devil-y."

            Angel nodded, amused.  "Your popcorn—"

            "—is falling on the ground and making a mess.  I'm sorry.  Buffy, I was trying to, you know, help you with your getting over phase, so I called up Anya to pick up a few things, like, you know, chocolate and popcorn since I'm not very control-car-while-standing-atop it recently and then I got all these chick flicks so we could have a girl's-night-in thing and you know how much you love _The Princess Bride so I thought you'd feel better but now that Angel's here I think I'll clean up and, uh, make sure my Latin homework is done."  Willow grinned sheepishly, heading slowly up the stairs._

            Angel waited a moment after Willow's spiel, then touched her shoulder to bring her attention back to them and said "Actually, Willow, I came to talk to you.  I need a spell."

            "A-a spell?"  Willow's eyes grew wide.  "No.  I mean, I don't do that anymore.  I can't do that anymore.  Me, bad with spells.  Well, good with spells, that being the problem."

            "No, I don't need specifically you to perform the spell; I just need a spell to end memory loss.  If you could perform it, great, but if you can't, Wes could—" Angel stopped himself, and then continued, "Lorne or maybe Fred could do the spell."

            Willow nodded enthusiastically, completely relieved that her actual spell-casting was not needed.  "Oh, sure.  How are they all doing?  Is Fred out of her 'I was in an alternate universe hysteria'?"

            "Uh, yeah.  As far as I can tell."

            "Anti-amnesia?  There's a few you could try, although I haven't had to use them personally in the past.  It's difficult at times to manipulate the mind.  I've used Lethe's Bramble in the past, but that's for forgetting…" Willow stopped, frowning.  She bit her lip, eyes watering, but continued.  "Come in.  I'll show you some herbs and look up some spells in my books for you."

            Angel inclined his head and, with one last look at Buffy, followed Willow up the stairs.

Okay, more to come!  Read and Review!


	8. Twisting the Situation

A/N:  I'm procrastinating, and I'm sincerely sorry.  Thank you to Leanne8582 (I feel sorry for Willow, too), Queen Boadicea (I think he's still insane…wait, he's always insane), TheSecondEvil (those who didn't overreact scare me), and AnGeL GiRl9 (I'm glad Angel didn't come off too clichéd) for reviewing.

Also, I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a week, but I promise to write while I go tubing…or maybe once I'm dry.  I'm just saying that I'm bringing a laptop and will be prepared with an update next week.

**Chapter Eight:  Twisting the Situation**

            Buffy watched as his image disappeared up the stairs and then took in a deep breath.  Everything had just gotten so confusing.  Xander—oh god, Xander.  What was she going to do?  She was bitter, of course, still upset.  But with everything that was happening, her mind began to throb, a migraine pressing against her temple.

            She sighed, taking off her denim jacket and strewing it on the couch.  She watched as the television screen cleared into a floaty menu.  Play Movie.  Chapter Selection.  Special Features.  Simple choices.  Watch the movie from the beginning or start from scene 5.  Or just watch the gag reel and spew out the diet cola you'd stupidly consumed right before.  Simple choices.  But life was not a melodramatic movie with cheesy lines and stupid, predictable plot points.  It was living, choosing, imperfection.  It was lonely and cruel.  But it could also be wonderful, magical.  And that's where the bittersweet qualities kicked in.

            Buffy turned off the DVD player and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the half-eaten carton of ice cream she's started the other day.  Grabbing herself a spoon, she dipped it deep into the container and dislodged a healthy portion of ice cream.  She'd already tried drowning her sorrows in fighting and that'd just gotten everything more complicated.  Drowning sorrows in food was a time-honored tradition with females across the country.  And, finally finding a majority she belonged to,  she half-heartedly began to eat.

***************************************

            "Um, so, uh, here's my book collection.  I guess you could probably look through this one"—Willow smiled at Angel and handed him a dusty, leather-bound volume—"because it focuses on mind manipulation."  She sat down on her bed and pulled out a volume for herself.  Angel, since he had been on his feet for a while (the distance from L.A. to Sunnydale is not to be taken lightly), looked questioningly at the bed and waited for Willow to nod before he sat down next to her.  

            Angel looked down at the book and the small collection stuffed in a vertical bookshelf.  "Didn't you guys used to have a whole magick store?"

            Willow looked at him, and then glanced away guiltily.  "Uh, yeah.  I sort of destroyed it when I went…evil."

            Angel had little idea what she was talking about (hallucinating in the middle of the ocean doesn't exactly keep your memory up to par), but guessed it had to do with Buffy's comment earlier about going "black".  It was hard to imagine Willow, the sweet computer nerd he'd once known, evil.  How evil, he had yet to figure out.  All he could really tell was that she felt really guilty.  As a vampire cursed with the desire for redemption, Angel knew how she felt.  "I wouldn't worry about it," he said reassuringly.   "It probably would have been destroyed sooner or later.  The very fact that there are any building in Sunnydale shocks me.  I'd've thought it'd be swallowed up in some apocalypse or another by now."

            "I guess," Willow answered quietly.  She paused for a second, not even moving.  Then she quickly opened up her book and turned to Angel.  "I guess it would help if I knew what kind of memory loss you need to counter.  If you don't mind me asking, who's this for?"

            "Cordy, actually.  She's been missing all summer and suddenly she shows up at the hotel with no memory whatsoever.  We don't know what caused it, only that she has some pretty valuable information about some coming disaster in her head that could help us be prepared for….whatever we're facing."

            "You know, it's never 'my kitty got lost and she needs to remember how to get home' amnesia.  It's always of the 'world is doomed' variety." _Or of the magick-addicted version that you stupidly cast and lost your lover because of_, Willow added silently to herself, ashamed.

            Angel gave her a wry smile.  "I think it's part of the job description."  He looked at the open doorway to the empty corridor, and then back at Willow, concerned.  "Hey, Willow, do you mind me asking what's up with Buffy?"

            "Buffy?  Well, um, you know…"  Willow began, frustrated.  The very person, the center of the problem, had just popped by and asked her about the problem, which was him.  Sort of.  Willow closed her eyes.  She was just confusing herself.

            She swallowed slightly, opened her eyes, and decided to start again and tell Angel what had been causing a schism in the Scoobies.  "You.  You're up actually, no matter how ironic it seems to be now that you're here."  At his confused look, Willow clarified.  "Remember when you became Angelus and Buffy had to kill you?"

            "She technically just sent me to hundreds of years of torture in a hell dimension, but yeah, I remember."  How much he wished he didn't.  Didn't remember tormenting Buffy.  Didn't remember killing Jenny.  Didn't remember how much he liked it.

            "Well, I had decided to perform the gypsy curse on you so Buffy wouldn't have to lose you.  I told Xander….I told Xander to tell Buffy that I was going to curse you and just to delay you, not kill you.  He decided instead to modify my message into 'Kick his ass'."  Willow sighed.  "This was all revealed recently and Buffy and Xander have been fighting ever since.  Not to mention that I think Buffy has been overanalyzing it and has been beating herself because she now thinks there was a possibility that she could have saved you."

            Angel looked at Willow and said firmly, "No.  There's no way she could have.  I had too many people on my side.  I took the first moment she was distracted to activate Acathla.  And after I did that, she had no choice."

            "She doesn't see that! No matter how much she knows that is probably true, she now has doubts.  Everything isn't so black and white anymore."

            "Nothing was ever black and white," Angel responded.  "You're lucky if you get a clear shade of gray these days."  He sighed.  "Do you think…Do you think it'd help, or if she would feel better if I talked to her?  I hate to see her like this."

            Willow shrugged tiredly.  "It probably wouldn't hurt. But—oh!"  Willow grinned triumphantly, pointing at something in the middle of her book.  "I think I've found a spell that might just work.  I'll just need to get some ingredients.  Did you want me to finish it tonight?"

            Angel looked through the doorway again, seeing Buffy retreat down the corridor to her room.  "No, that's okay.  Get some sleep.  I've got work to do in the morning."

            Willow looked at him knowingly, but said nothing. If Angel was the key to this problem, maybe he was the key to the solution.  But all she knew for certain was that this whole situation had twisted in a way she'd never expected—and that it was going to twist some more.  Whether this additional twisting was positive or negative was yet to be decided.

Will Angel help Buffy or are things taking a turn for the worse?  Remember to tune in next time and to review!


	9. What Lies Beneath

A/N:  This chapter turned out a LOT different than I expected.  I had a plan…and then my fingers took control of the keyboard and threw it out the window.  I am trying to establish a story in canon here, and so I had to take "current" events (and, unfortunately, Spike) into account.  There will be an Angel/Buffy confrontation to come…just not in this chapter, sorry to disappoint.

Thank you to TheSecondEvil, Queen Boadicea, and AnGeL GiRl9 for reviewing.  It is for you loyal fans that I write for.

Chapter Nine:  What Lies Beneath 

            Angel stood at the doorway of Buffy's room, watching her sleep.  Willow had gone to bed about an hour earlier, after finishing her Latin homework with a little bit of Angel's help (in the more than two centuries he'd "lived", he'd found it useful to know most root languages, Latin among them) and Angel had left awkwardly when she subtlety hinted to him that she wanted to put on her pajamas, preferably alone.

            From there, he'd wandered downstairs and looked around.  Different pictures, different adornments.  Small changes, but they innately seemed to mean more than their seeming insignificance.  He'd walked into the kitchen, finding an empty container of fudge mint cookie dough ice cream and smiled at the memory that only he held in a protected corner of his heart.

            It was this corner that brought him, the quiet vigilante, the compassionate friend, the wishful lover, here to her side.  She had stopped twisting and turning a while ago, although her soft, beautiful features still hung in concern.  He knew her face, even now.  He wouldn't admit it, but the moment he saw her he was in love.  And in his quiet way, from that moment on, he would watch her, just like this.  She never knew how much he loved her—still loved her.  She didn't know he was always watching, always waiting.  He barely knew how deep their connection was and didn't dare scratch that surface for fear of losing himself in her again.

            But he did.  He always did.  The moment she smiled, the moment their hands brushed, he fell in love again.  He treasured her; she was his Slayer.  It didn't matter about Riley or any other guy she got involved with.  Deep down, he always felt like she was his as much as he was hers.  And that's why this whole situation hurt so much.  The fact that, however inadvertently, he'd caused her pain tore him up inside.  Sure, technically it was Xander's fault, Angel was one of those guilty souls that walk the earth blaming everything on themselves.  And Angelus was a source of limitless shame.

            Angelus was like an evil twin that lived inside, fighting to be in control of everything.  What sickened Angel is when Angelus won; those victories, however rare, held the strongest bind on Angel, constricting him with his blameworthy pain.  The fact that Angelus had fueled this much turmoil after the fact made Angelus rile up with a glee that Angel hurriedly suppressed.

            Angel watched as Buffy turned slightly, her features now masked opposite of his careful gaze.  Although it felt natural to just watch her and relish in it, he decided that the last thing Buffy needed was to wake up with a notion that her ex-boyfriend was "going stalker-y" on her.  He went downstairs, closing both sets of curtains, and took off his duster.  Slowly he lowered himself onto the cushions of the living room couch, throwing his duster over himself like a blanket for protection, and fell into a welcome, but troubled sleep.

***************************************

            Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  "Crap."

            Dawn woke up grouchily, turning off the annoying Beep from Hell.  She hadn't finished all of her geometry the night before (how could she with Buffy yelling at Willow and Xander?) so she'd set her alarm an hour earlier than normal to finish.  It was still dark when she woke up.

            She sat up, rummaging lazily to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  Spitting out the foul-tasting brand-name whitener/gingivitis fighter/stain repeller, she gargled down a half-cup of water before almost choking on it when she heard a noise from downstairs.  Grabbing a stake (even though Buffy didn't admit it was because of Spike, she'd hidden a few stakes around the bathroom that Dawn tended to stumble upon when emptying the hamper or getting out a new roll of toilet paper from under the sink), Dawn cautiously moved down the stairs.

            The door wasn't open, Dawn realized, relieved.  But that didn't mean anything was in the house.  She slowly went through the dining room, the kitchen, and then she heard another noise in the living room.  She rushed in, seeing a man-sized figure under a duster.  Spike, she thought in a frenzied rage.  She ran up to him, lifting the stake and turning him to get a clean cut to his heart.

            The man's eyes opened and he held Dawn's wrist tightly.  "Dawn?"

            Dawn let out a shocked yelp as her eyes widened in shock.  "Oh my God.  Angel.  I am SO sorry."  She moved away, dropping the stake.  "I just thought—Spike…"

            "Spike?  I'll pretend to not be offended."  Angel sat up.

            "Hey, I didn't expect you to be here…on our couch."  Dawn looked at him awkwardly.  "Um…don't you have evil things to fight in L.A.?"

            "Yeah, but I need Willow's help for something."  He looked her up and down.  He hadn't seen Dawn in years.  Okay, technically, he'd NEVER seen Dawn, but the memories of her were pretty real.  Despite the technicalities, she'd certainly grown up from the little girl who admired her sister to no end and had an inexplicable crush on Xander.  "Well, um…you've, uh, grown."

            Dawn blushed slightly.  "Yeah.  For a former mystical ball of energy, I think I turned out alright."

            A sudden pounding of footsteps came from the stairs as Buffy appeared onto the first floor, her face concerned. "Dawn?  Where are you?"

            "Uh, hi?"  Dawn waved slightly from her spot beside Angel.

            Buffy turned to the voice and sighed in relief.  "Are you okay?  I heard you yelling."

            "Oh, well, it's a long story.  But it ends with Angel being on our couch.  Did you know this?"

            Buffy smiled.  "Vaguely."  She turned to Angel.  "Did Willow help you?"

            Angel stood up, walking to face Buffy.  "Yeah, but she said she needed to get some ingredients.  If it was wrong of me to stay the night—"

            "It's no problem, really.  But Dawn needs to get ready for school"—Buffy glared at Dawn, who sighed and rushed upstairs—"and Willow should be getting ready to head out too."

            "What about you?  I wanted to talk with you."

            Buffy felt vaguely aware of what he wanted to talk to her about, but wanted to avoid the topic at all costs.  "We can talk tonight. By day, I have a job.  And while it's not working for the Daily Planet, it certainly suffices income and stress-wise.  I work at Sunnydale High as a counselor."

            Angel tried to mask the shock on his face.  "Sunnydale High?  Counselor?"

            "Yeah.  I help kids with their troubles.  I am a listening ear in an ignorant world.  And yes, while that is not my line but my handbook's, I thoroughly believe in my job.  Although I kinda miss the free burgers at Doublemeat Palace."  Buffy lopsidedly grinned, and then her eyes glazed over in thought.  "Actually, I may have a job for you.  I was going to ask Xander, but…" Buffy shook herself of the thought.  "If you're up to it, we better hurry while it's still sort of dark."

            "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do."  Angel burned this truth into their gaze.

            Buffy bit her lip.  "You probably aren't going to like it."

            "If you want me to, I'll do it.  Anything."

***************************************

            "From beneath you it devours….From beneath you it…"  Spike laughed frantically, grasping at invisible clues.  It was a circus of fools, laughing and shouting and scolding and yelling and tearing.  Too many people talking and not talking to themselves… "Buffys come in pairs of twos, one who cares and one who's you."

            "Spike," Buffy said, pulling him up and holding his gaze.  "You need to get out of here.  The Hellmouth is driving you insane.  Now I'm having someone take you out of here, okay?  Are you listening?"

            Spike looked off, not into her eyes but right behind her into nothingness.  "He doesn't listen.  He kept ripping into her heart.  William is bad.  A bad, bad man.  He hurt the girl."  He faced Buffy.  "Of course, princess.  To you and all your little friends that never…stop…talking."  Spike looked around.  "Who's the lucky git?"

            Angel walked out of the shadows, disgust marked on his face.  "Oh, this is going to be fun," he murmured.

            "Oh, and I must be getting madder by the minute.  First my bitchy lover, now my bitchy sire.  What kind of namby-pamby…get out of my head!"  Spike grabbed his peroxide-bleached hair in frustration.

            Buffy sighed and turned to Angel.  "I warned you.  Just get him to the house, okay?  I don't want him staying here.  I don't need him any crazier than he is normally."

            As Buffy headed up the stairs, Angel asked her, "His lover?"

            Buffy frowned guiltily and kept going up the stairs.  Angel hid the pang in his heart and turned to Spike, grabbing him tightly and without remorse.  "Oh, this is going to be fun," he repeated sourly, dragging the muttering vamp along in his stride.

Ugh.  Spike.  What terrors will occur now that he's back?  Where the heck has Xander been for the past few chapters?  Tune in next time to find out!


End file.
